The Bittersweet Reunion
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: It was the day the Hero of Time awaited. The day he finally defeated Ganondorf. He and Midna parted ways in a bittersweet reunion. Zelda departed; only to say she would visit his sometimes. He returned home as a hero. Even though Link was happy he was home, there was one person in particular that he missed. What happens when that person visits him one night?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Heyyy! So I read the fanfic "A Visitor in the Dark" and I nearly FREAKED OUT! It was kinda dark like her story "Thread of Fate" Since there weren't any soft adorable Link X Ganondorf fanfics; I want to be the first! :D So! Without further ado! Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I wished I owned Link, Darky, The Fabulous Ghirahim, and Ganny! XC**

It was the day the Hero of Time awaited. The day he finally defeated Ganondorf. He and Midna parted ways in a bittersweet reunion. Zelda departed; only to say she would visit his sometimes. This made Link very happy. He returned home as a hero. All the children chattered excitedly as they wanted to be caught up on what he had been up to all this time. Link, kindly, informed all of them the epic battle he had. Ilia smiled at how the children were fussing over him. Link saw her gaze and smiled. This made her very happy. Even though Link was happy he was home, he still felt the sadness hit him hard. He missed Zelda and Midna and all, but there was one person in particular that he missed.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed Ganondorf, despite being evil. The last moments of Ganon's life, he looked... Almost human... The pain in his eyes... The light in his eyes slowly fading... He felt as if he killed someone important. But it was all over... He needed to get over it. He decided to go to the Ordin Spring to relax. Even as he bathed, he felt foreboding eyes preying upon him. He shrugged it off.

"All these battles must really have gotten to me..." Link assumed. He finished bathing a proceeded to get dressed and go home. When he got home he decided to get into one of his Ordonian night outfits. He hopped into bed and snuggled into the welcoming sheets of his bed. How long has it been since he got a good nights rest? Since he was trying to save Hyrule, he never got time to himself. This was what he was dying for. He slowly let sleep take him over.

Link dreamed that night. He dreamed he was still with Midna, fighting off Zant. He shuddered at the thought of re-battling him. Then, he dreamed of Ganondorf. An exhilarating battle. But this wasn't a fight to the death. It was a friendly spar. Ganondorf lost.

"Alright, alright. I give in. You win." Ganondorf chuckled. Link stood there victoriously. Link laughed and sheathed his sword. He helped Ganondorf up. "You're still as strong as ever Link..." Ganondorf noted.

"Hey, you weren't so bad yourself. That one attack. You nearly had me there!" link replied, laughing. Ganondorf laughed back. Zelda was there waiting for them.

"Are you two goofballs done sparring?" Zelda asked. The two men just laughed. They walked up to Zelda and walked to Hyrule Castle together. Not as enemies. But as friends. Link could hear Ganon's gruff laugh. He tried to say something inaudible.

"Huh?" Link asked. Again, he spoke inaudible. "I can't understand you.."

"WAKE UP! DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU AGAIN!?" The voice roared. Link shot up awake. He his head on something hard. He rubbed his head in pain. It was still dark out, Link thought it was nothing, but he sensed somebody was there with him in the dark. His Master Sword was too far away from his reach. He felt around for something to help light up the room. He found his lantern and lit it. In front of him stood Ganondorf!

"Gah!" Link cried out in surprise. He fell over and looked again to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't. Ganondorf was standing in front of the lantern grinning. Link's eyes widened and he froze.

"How heavy do you sleep, hero?" Ganondorf asked. Link was too shocked to answer. He chuckled again. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled. He kneeled in front of Link. Link backed up.

"G-Ganondorf?" Link asked, completely in shock.

"Who else could it be?" Ganondorf asked.

"B-But I killed you!" Link cried.

"True... But have you forgotten?" Ganondorf asked. He held up his arm and showed the Triforce glowing on top of his hand.

"Impossible... I thought I saw it go black..." Link insisted.

"Looks can be deceiving, child..." Ganondorf chuckled. Link almost passed out. He slowly got up and walked towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf expected Link to punch him. He shut his eyes, preparing for the worst. But instead of feeling pain, he felt a warm embrace. Ganondorf opened his eyes and saw Link had wrapped his arms around him. "Why do you embrace me, child?" Ganondorf asked.

"I actually missed you..." Link replied.

"Why? The goddesses entrusted you the task of defeating me..." Ganondorf asked.

"The way you looked when you said those last words... You looked..." Link began, trying to hold back tears.

"I looked what?" Ganondorf asked.

"Human... Like you actual weren't a monster... I felt like I killed someone important..." Link replied. Ganondorf just laughed.

"But I am a monster..." Ganondorf replied.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you come back? You could have kidnapped Zelda... But instead, you came to see me..." Link asked. Ganondorf didn't answer. He only chuckled.

"Who knows? Maybe I came to kill you?" Ganondorf replied.

"You won't do that..." Link replied, plainly.

"Oh, but what if I do?" Ganondorf asked.

"Then I'll let you..." Link replied. Ganondorf sat there for a second in shock. He suddenly, threw his head back and laughed. Link sat in shock.

"You are a weird one..." Ganondorf laughed. "But nothing more..." Ganondorf suddenly grabbed Link by his tunic and placed a rough kiss on the hero's lips. Link was rather flustered, but soon felt himself melting into the kiss. His eyelids soon fell heavy. Much too soon, Ganondorf pulled away, leaving the hero breathless. "I can't defeat you in battle, but I sure as heck can defeat you in a kiss..." Ganondorf chuckled, pulling Link back into the kiss. Link lost himself again in the kiss. Tongues twirling around each other. As this took place, Ganondorf's hands moved all over Link's chest, making the hero shudder. Ganondorf chuckled again. He pulled away. "I've just started and you're already hard? Your rather weak at this..." Ganondorf chuckled. He pulled Link up, flung him over his shoulder and threw him on the bed.

"W-What are you doing!?" Link cried.

"What do you think? You think I would kiss you and then just leave? I think not, hero..." Ganondorf chuckled. Link's face flushed a deep red as Ganondorf pulled him back into a deep kiss. Ganondorf pushed his hand up Link's shirt and caressed the taut, smooth skin. Link could feel himself growing weak at the soft touches.

Ganondorf wasn't one for being gentle. He was a rough-and-tumble kind of guy. He was never this gentle. Never this tender... Never this loving... Link gasped in the kiss when Ganondorf's fingers brushed against his nipples, hardening them almost immediately. Ganondorf noticed this and chuckled.

"Hard already are we?" Ganondorf asked. Link only moaned in response, feeling Ganondorf's fingers latch onto his pert nipples.

"Ahhh~ Nnn" Link moaned. He shifted his head to the side, very embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed. I'm the only one who will see this..." Ganondorf assured. "And I'm not likely to tell anyone..." Link didn't reply. He bit his lip to suppress a moan. "Don't do that... I might not be here when you wake up tomorrow... I don't want you forgetting this..." Ganondorf said. He grabbed Link's jaw. "Look at me..." He ordered. Link kept his eyes squeezed shut. Ganondorf growled. "I'm losing my patience, Link... If you don't want to get on my bad side you'll do as I say... Now. OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME!" He roared. Link flinched at the suddenly loudness in the King of Evil's voice. He slowly opened his eyes slightly and Ganondorf chuckled with approval. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked. He slowly leaned in for another kiss. Link's eyes half-shut. He was getting too swept away by this. Yet, he didn't have the heart, nor the courage, to struggle and protest. He just lied there limply as he let Ganondorf twist his hardened nipples. He moaned again, trying to suppress it. Ganondorf just chuckled. "Who would've thought the Hero of Time was so weak in bed... I wonder what Zelda would say…" Ganondorf chuckled. Link blushed a deeper shade of red.

"S-Stop talking..." Link moaned. Ganondorf just chuckled.

"Why? Is it really too much for you to admit that your falling for me?" Ganondorf asked. He then went down and engulfed all of Link's cock. Link threw his head back and moaned loudly. Ganondorf just chuckled as he began to suck. Link moaned even more. His mouth watered and his eyes glazed over. All he could do was entangle his hand in the red hair and grip it.

It was only a few suck later when Link cried out and came, Ganondorf sucking up all of it. Some of it dribbled down his chin. He pushed Link into another deep kiss. Link could faintly taste his cum on Ganondorf's lips. Link moaned more as Ganondorf continued to stroke his cock. Link's moans grew louder as Ganondorf's strokes grew faster and faster. Ganondorf chuckled at how weak, helpless, and meek the hero looked. It was this look that drew his closer to the boy.

Nnn... no... No more..." Link moaned.

"Why not? You're obviously very aroused... Plus, you've had your release. I haven't had mine..." Ganondorf chuckled. Link's eyes widened and he shivered. Ganondorf couldn't help but laugh at how scared Link was. "Oh relax... I won't be rough..." He insisted. Then he drew his lips close to Link's cute pointy ears. "Not too rough that is..." He added seductively. Link's eyes widened as a deeper blush covered his face. Ganondorf licked the boy's earlobes and gently bit it.

"Ahhh~" Link moaned. He bit his lip. Ganondorf just chuckled and nibbled on Link's neck, earning another moan. Ganondorf then bit harshly on the neck, drawing blood. Link cried out in pain. Ganondorf lapped at the blood, afterwards soothing it with calm kisses. Link moaned again.

Ganondorf slowly stripped himself of his clothes, tossing them into a random corner. He carefully curled up beside Link and began to stroke Link's weeping cock again, causing Link to moan. He carefully pushed one finger into the boy's entrance, causing Link to cry out in pain.

"Ahhh! Ow! That hurts!" link cried.

"I know... Just bear it for a while... It will soon be replaced with pleasure..." Ganondorf replied, nibbling Link's earlobe. He waited until the boy got used to the foreign intrusion before he moved his finger. He slowly moved his finger, causing Link to moan again. "I'm guessing this means you are still a virgin..." Ganondorf chuckled.

"O-Of course..." Link replied. Ganondorf just chuckled.

"Well lucky me... That means I will be your first... And I better be your only..." Ganondorf said. He slowly added a second finger. Link hissed at the pain. After some time, Ganondorf slowly added a third finger. Link cried out in pain, once again. "I wish it could be gentler, but I didn't come prepared..." Ganondorf muttered. Link didn't respond. Ganondorf finally pulled out the fingers. Link groaned at the loss of heat, but was cut short when he felt a tightness at his bottom.

"W-Wait!" Link cried. But his begs fell on deaf ears as Ganondorf pushed his giant cock into Link. "GYAAAAAAA!" Link screamed. He flung his head back as he cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry... I know it hurts for now, but I'll wait until it stops..." Ganondorf apologized. ((A/N: WOAH WOAH WOAH! Ganondorf! Apologizing!? O_O I'm sorry if this Ganon is WAAAAY to OOC, but this is for the sake of the fanfic... I'll leave now...)) But then Ganondorf grinned. "Unless you like it rough..." He suggested. He thrusted once into Link, making the boy cry out in pain.

"Ngg~! No... Slower..." He moaned. "You're so mean..." He whined.

"Am I? Am I really?" Ganondorf asked.

"Ye-Ah!" Link moaned. Ganondorf thrusted very slowly so Link could get used to his giant cock. Link's breathing became very ragged and labored. He lied there waiting for Link to give him the okay to move. Soon, after some time, he said he could. He started thrusting again, making Link moan.

"Jeeze... you're so tight..." Ganondorf growled.

"Well, that's probably-ah- because you're... The bigger-ah- one!" Link snapped, failing at sounding stern. Ganondorf, nonetheless, continued thrusting.

"You're not doing a good job of sounding stern..." Ganondorf noted. "Because right now... All you sound is cute... " He chuckled. He nibbled on Link's earlobe again, almost sending Link off the edge. Finally, Ganondorf hit the spot he was looking for. Link's back arched and he screamed with pleasure.

"Gahh!" He cried. Ganondorf took this as a sign to go faster. And faster he did go, making Link cry out.

"Heh... You're already doing a good job... You're doing a good job of swallowing me..." Ganondorf chuckled, still penetrating Link.

"S-Stop talking... Aah" link moaned.

"Why? Your responding so well to them.." He replied. Link could feel his climax approaching.

"Gahh..." Link moaned.

"You're close... I can tell.." Ganondorf chuckled. Link moaned in response. "If your so close then I'll let you come..." He chuckled. He furiously rubbed Link's weeping cock. This sent Link over the edge. "But only if you moan my name in the process..." Ganondorf chuckled.

"Gah... Nnn..." Link moaned. He finally came. "Ahhh! Ganondorf!" He moaned. Ganondorf chuckled, then grunted, signaling his release. They both collapsed at let sleep take over.

"You really are adorable... Even as you sleep... Link... But for now... This is goodbye... But I will return... Just you wait..." Ganondorf mumbled. He kissed Link's forehead and let sleep take over, only after wrapping his arms around Link. "I love you..."

**OoO How'd that go! As I hate to say it... This is NOT the end! I will have more later! I do hope you'll look foreword to them! Love you all! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Hey! I've returned with chapter 2! I hope you liked Ch. 1! So here we go! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The next morning, Link woke up alone. Ganondorf was gone.

"Was it just a dream?" Link asked. He noticed he had Ganondorf's cape around him. "I guess it wasn't a dream… Then where is he?" Link wondered. He noticed a letter. He picked it up and read it.

"Link,

I had to leave for a bit.

If your village found me, they wouldn't be too happy.

I heard Zelda was going to visit, so I had to leave.

We all know she'll be way less than thrilled to see me holding her hero.

Even thought she's making you do all the dirty work.

As much as I didn't want to leave you, seeing as how cute you looked.

But sadly, I had to.

If you desire to see me so badly, just go the place where a barren wind blows.

You can find me to the north.

So long for now

I will return someday.

-Ganondorf?" Link read his letter aloud. He blushed at Ganondorf 's comment about him being cute. "since when am I cute!?" Link roared.

"Link? Are you okay?" A voice called. Zelda had arrived. Link jumped. He had to hide Ganondorf's cape. If Zelda found it, she'd get suspicious. "Link?" She asked again. She twisted the handle to find it locked. "Link... Open the door." She asked.

"H-Hang on Zelda! Just give me a minute!" Link called. He quickly went into the basement and stored the cape in a chest. He hid the letter in a random pot. He ran back up and unlocked the door.

"Hi! I cam to visit!" Zelda said, cheerfully.

"Hey..." Link replied, looking out of breath. Zelda noticed his condition.

"Link! You look awful! What happened! Your hair is such a mess! Did you just get out of bed?" Zelda asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah..." Link replied.

"Well, I brought breakfast!" Zelda said, holding up the basket of bread, meat, fish, and fruits. Link's stomach growled. He didn't have any food last night. Last night he... Link blushed at last night's memories. Zelda went to work making breakfast.

After breakfast, Link chatted with Zelda. He showed her around the village, and trained a bit. Zelda left sometime in the late afternoon. Link went up to Epona. He wore his green tunic. The one he wore when he was saving Hyrule. He had packed Ganondorf's cape in his bag, carefully hidden. He mounted Epona and was about to leave. Colin stopped him.

"Hi Colin." Link greeted.

"Um... Hi Link..." Colin replied shyly.

"What's the matter? Are the kids being mean to you?" Link asked.

"N-No... I just wanted to ask where you were going." Colin replied.

"It's just a little errand. It's nothing to worry about..." Link replied.

"Okay..." Colin replied. Link nodded and then left. Colin watched as Link disappeared into the forest. "I just wanted to ask you about the training you promised me..." He muttered sadly.

Link headed out into Hyrule Field. He surveyed the area. He wrapped the cape around him and whooped Epona and headed to the north, the cape flapping behind him.

Link had made it to the Gerudo Desert. He had to leave Epona. He made his way to the hideout where he first attacked the Bulblins in their territory. He had eradicated them all. But they had returned. When he tried to sneak in, they had found him. He was slightly outnumbered, but he fought these guys many times, so he could take them. One was behind him.

"Behind you!" A voice called. Link spun around to se one of the Bublins about to hit him in the head to knock him out. Link slashed his sword and defeated it. He turned around to see Ganondorf standing at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing!?" He roared. The Bublins, and Link, flinched. "He isn't an enemy! The war is over! Now back off! Any Bublin that so even THINKS about attacking him will suffer my wrath!" Ganondorf roared. The Bublins scurried away, one tripping and falling. He then scurried to get up and ran away screaming. Link grinned.

"Even those abominations know better than to mess with you..." Link noted.

"That's because they know what will happen if they do..." Ganondorf replied, grinning as well. But then his smile disappeared. "But why are you here?" He asked. Link blushed.

Y-Your note said that if I wanted to see you that badly, to come here..." Link replied, looking away and blushing. Ganondorf grinned at the meekness of Link.

"I see... Very well... Come with me..." He replied. Link meekly, followed. Ganondorf outstretched an arm and when Link walked past he wrapped his arm around his waist, making Link blush like crazy

"W-What are you doing!?" Link cried.

"You did say you wanted to see me... See me so badly that YOU actually looked for ME out..." Ganondorf replied in Link's ear. He pulled Link closer to him and gently bit his ear. Link clamped his eyes shut and bit his lip.

"Uh... Sir..." Came a voice. Ganondorf looked to his side to see one of his Gerudo men standing there. He growled.

"What?" He asked.

"Th-There's someone here to see you..." The man stammered. Ganondorf straightened out.

"I don't remember telling someone to see me..." Ganondorf muttered. He walked to the room. "Wait here..." He ordered.

"Okay..." Link replied. Ganondorf walked off. Link watched him as he disappeared. The guard stared at him. Someone came up behind the guard when Link wasn't looking and knocked him out. It carried him away. Link looked around and noticed the guard wasn't there. He got nervous and ran off to get Ganondorf, not knowing he was being chased.

Ganondorf entered the room and saw no one there.

"Hello?" He called. Suddenly, chained daggers came whooshing past him. Ganondorf dogged several being aimed at him. Soon, there were millions of chained daggers aiming at him. He dodged many, but several hit it's mark, digging into Ganondorf's flesh. "Grahhh!" He roared. Many other daggers slashed him and pinned him on the floor. He looked and saw several Hyrule soldiers. "What!?" He roared. A group of soldiers parted and it was Zelda who approached him. He chuckled. "Hello, _Princess_" He said, mockingly.

"Ganondorf... How is it that you lived?" She asked.

"I do have the Triforce of Power after all..." Ganondorf replied.

"Pull him up." She ordered. The soldiers roughly pulled Ganondorf up and made him stand in front of Zelda. "If you really are alive, then why didn't you attack Hyrule?" She asked.

"Oh, so you WANTED me to attack Hyrule? Just so you can make Link go and do all the dirty work for you?" Ganondorf growled.

"Leave him out of this... He is happy without you around..." Zelda snapped.

"Check again princess... I know you went to see him... Did it ever occur to you why he took so long to get to the door?" Ganondorf asked.

"It was because he just go out of bed..." Zelda replied.

"Yes... But the thing is... You came to see him when he should've been up..." Ganondorf explained.

"What are you getting at?" Zelda snapped.

"I'm saying he misses me..." Ganondorf replied, grinning. Zelda growled. She waved her hands and one of the guards stabbed him. "Gaaaaaaaa!" He roared. He slumped, but the guards pulled him up.

"Nobody would miss you..." Zelda snapped.

"Maybe... But..."

Link was running down the hall, trying to escape the chained daggers that were being flung at him. Finally, one hit him right when he was at the door. "Gyaaa!" He cried. He could hear gasping in the room.

"Link!" Link could hear Ganondorf calling out to him.

"Shut up... He doesn't need you..." A voice snapped. Link gasped.

'That was Zelda's voice!' Link was shocked. How did Zelda know Ganondorf was still alive? Link broke free of his binds and burst through the door.

"Ganondorf!" He cried. He held his arm in pain. He was bleeding everywhere. He limped over to Ganondorf and fell onto him. The guards dropped the chains in shock and Ganondorf grabbed Link, slowly sitting on the floor. He gritted his teeth. "A-Are you hurt?" He asked. Ganondorf turned to Zelda angrily.

"What's the meaning of this!?" He roared.

"It is none of your concern..." Zelda snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NONE OF MY CONCERN!?" Ganondorf roared. "Your guards just attacked your people's hero! And you can still say it's nothing!?"

"A simple miscalculation..." Zelda replied. Ganondorf growled.

"I have not done one thing to disrupt your little kingdom's peace... So why did you attack my home?" He asked.

"You are a criminal. And a criminal is a criminal. Someone evil, who must have justice brought upon him... That's my job as the Princess of Hyrule..." Zelda replied.

"Yeah! You're job is to just lounge around all day and make Link do your dirty work!" Ganondorf yelled.

"That is not the truth!" Zelda snapped.

"Then what is it!? What is one thing that you did to help Link to stop me from taking over Hyrule? Other than using the light arrows? Huh!?" Ganondorf snapped. Zelda didn't reply. Ganondorf chuckled.

"Exactly... Nothing..." Ganondorf replied. Link groaned in pain. Ganondorf's eyes softened and he looked at Link. Link slowly opened his eyes. Zelda's eyes also softened. She sat next to Ganondorf. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I... Should be asking you that..." Link replied. Ganondorf chuckled.

"I've dealt with worse, let us not forget..." Ganondorf said.

"oh... Right..." Link replied. Zelda reached for Link. Ganondorf grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"Don't touch him... You liar..." Ganondorf snapped. Zelda growled.

"Do you know how to heal him?" Zelda asked, folding her arms.

"Yes, I do..." Ganondorf replied. He hovered his Triforce over Link's chest and his wounds glowed then healed themselves. "See?" He said. "Now leave... You're no longer welcome here..." Ganondorf snapped.

"What gives you the authority to order me around like that?" Zelda growled.

"Let us not forget, you are in my territory... You attacking me here is a sign of treason... I can have a reason to declare was on Hyrule..." Ganondorf explained. Do you really want that to happen?" Ganondorf growled. Zelda gritted her teeth. She sighed.

"No..." She replied.

"Then I suggest you leave..." Ganondorf ordered. Zelda was hesitant. Ganondorf noticed her hesitance. "Do not worry... I have no intention of hurting Link..." Ganondorf assured. Zelda grumbled under her breath.

"Men, fall back... We're leaving..." She growled. She turned back to Ganondorf and glared at him. "If anything should happen to Link, me and my men WILL attack you..." She snapped. Ganondorf chuckled.

"Don't worry... I won't..." He insisted. He waited until Zelda left. He sighed and hung his head.

"Are you okay..." Link asked.

"No..." Ganondorf replied. "Aside for physical injuries, no..."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. "What did she say?"

"It's not what she said... It's what I said..." Ganondorf replied.

"What? What did you say?" Link asked.

_"Oh, so you WANTED me to attack Hyrule? Just so you can make Link go and do all the dirty work for you?"_

_"Leave him out of this... He is happy without you around..."_

_"Nobody would miss you..."_

_"Maybe... But... That doesn't change how I feel about him."_

_"What!?"_

_"I love him... That's what matters to me... And I won't let you lie to him forever..."_

_"You are a fool thinking you can just tell him the truth..."_

_"Watch me..." _Ganondorf retold all the events. Link blushed.

"Wh-What truth?" Link asked.

"This whole time, Zelda's been using you... She doesn't do anything to help you... You do all the hard, irritating, and painful work, while she hides away in her castle and says she's helping..." Ganondorf replied. Link's eyes widened.

"B-But..." Link began.

"Who would you believe? Zelda, who didn't tell her men to avoid hitting you. Or me, who saved you from, what could've been, a slow and painful death?" Ganondorf asked. Link stayed quiet for some time. "Do not keep me waiting... I grow impatient..." Ganondorf growled. Link hung his head.

"I... I don't know exactly..." Link replied.

"Explain..." Ganondorf said.

"I've worked for Zelda since I heard her story as a wolf... But... You've proven that you've changed... I feel if I choose either one, I'll disappoint one..." Link replied.

"I don't want to say this, but I don't think Zelda cares anymore..." Ganondorf said. Link nodded. Ganondorf grinned, expecting the answer. "So? Does that mean you've made up your mind?" Ganondorf asked. Link nodded. "And? The answer is?" He asked. He let his head fall on Ganondorf's chest. He chuckled. "Does that mean you've chosen me?" He asked. Link nodded again. He chuckled and embraced Link. His wounds glowed and healed, but Ganondorf ignored them. He puuled Link into a warm kiss. Link closed his eyes and let him melt into the moment.

**OoO I'll end it there! See ya next chapter! Lemons! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! Here is the lemon chapter I worked so hard on! Hope you guys like! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Ganondorf had pinned Link on his chamber's bed, which was rather big for his size. They both had no shirts on. Ganondorf had begun to devour Link's mouth. Link moaned into the kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other. Link's hands were pinned above his head.

Ganondorf insisted they do it his way, which made Link shudder. He softly caressed Link's chest, making him shudder again. When Ganondorf's fingers brushed a nipple, he flung his head back and moaned. Ganondorf grinned and began to twist Link's nipples.

"Nah..." Link moaned. He shifted his head to the side. He entangled his fingers in Ganondorf's hair. He had let his hair down as a special occasion; his hair fell just below his shoulders. ((A/N: This is just what I think it would look like. I may be wrong, so don't yell at me if I am. It hurts guys... Think before you type. If you don't you could seriously hurt people's feelings... Think about that.)) Ganondorf nibbled at Link's neck, earning another delicious moan from the boy.

"It's only been a day since we did this, and you still get this hard so quickly?" Ganondorf chuckled. Link only moaned in response. He flipped Link to the side, so that they were both on their sides. Ganondorf slipped a hand up Link's shirt and reached for a hardened nipple and twisted it. Link moaned again.

He closed his eyes and clutched the bed sheets. Ganondorf reached own and pulled off Link's pants. Link moaned again. Ganondorf began to stroke Link's cock again, making Link moan louder.

"I love you… You and you alone…" Ganondorf said.

"I… I do too…" Link replied. Ganondorf then slowly pushed one finger in. Link threw his head back and gritted his teeth in pain.

"I wish I had something to make it better, but I don't…" Ganondorf said.

"Just wait a bit…" Link said through his teeth. Ganondorf nodded and waited. Link's breathing became ragged. Finally, Link nodded.

"I'll try to go as slow as I can…" Ganondorf insisted. Link nodded. Ganondorf slowly began to move his finger in and out. Link groaned again in pain. When Ganondorf deemed him okay, he added a second finger. Link groaned in pain again. He slowly pumped his fingers.

Ganondorf gently caressed Link with his free hand. He threaded his fingers through Link's hair. He turned Link's head and kissed him. Link closed his eyes. Ganondorf then slowly added a third and final finger. Link cried out again, his cried being muffled in the kiss. He continued to pump his fingers. He finally hit the spot he was looking for. Link's back arched and he broke free of the kiss and moaned.

"Are you okay?" Ganondorf asked. Link nodded. "What do you want me to do?" Ganondorf asked, grinning.

"Don't stop…" Link replied. Ganondorf grinned.

"Of course…" He replied. He pumped his finger faster, hitting Link's prostate dead on. Link's back arched more and cried out in pleasure. Ganondorf withdrew his fingers. Link whimpered at the loss of heat.

"Are you ready?" Ganondorf asked. Link nodded. "If it hurts just tell me, and I'll stop…"

"Just put it in already!" Link cried. Ganondorf grinned. He shoved his cock hard into Link. Link arched his back and cried out in pleasure.

"Where?" Ganondorf asked.

"Forward…" Link replied. Ganondorf then pulled out almost all the way. "W-Why did you HI!" Link cried out. Ganondorf rammed himself forward. Link's back arched as much as it could and he cried out in pleasure again. "No… I'm gonna come…" Link moaned.

"Then come…" Ganondorf insisted. He thrusted as fast as he could.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah! Ah! AHHH!" Link moaned, he came all over both of their chest. Ganondorf grunted signaling his release. They both collapsed on each other. Link's panting began to slow down. Ganondorf chuckled. "What?" He asked.

"I was just thinking of round two…" Ganondorf replied. Link glared at him.

"No way in hell…" He growled. Ganondorf laughed heartily.

"I know… I was kidding…" Ganondorf chuckled. Link grunted. He nuzzled his face into the bigger man's neck. Ganondorf chuckled and rubbed his head. Before they let sleep take over, Ganondorf kissed Link one final time.

"I love you…" He crooned one final time. They then fell asleep into a deep peaceful sleep.

**HOLY BALLS! That was hard! Anyways! I hope you'll like the next chapters! Please look forward to them! Love you all! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is a chapter I just thought of! Hope you guys like! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Ganondorf sat in a chair. He had his hand clenched into a fist and his head resting on it. In the other room, there could be coughing heard. Ganondorf grunted. For some reason, Link had gotten sick. Ganondorf had been listening to his coughing since early in the morning. It was usually hot in the desert.

Some nights, they were gifted with the cold or the coolness of a breeze. But this night, they were cursed with a cold freeze. There was only one thing Ganondorf could think of to do, and Link wouldn't like it… Ganondorf walked up to Link. He sat down next to him. He rubbed his head. Link stirred. He looked up and saw Ganondorf looking at him smiling. He smiled back.

"I have one other option we can do…" Ganondorf announced. "But you will not like it…"

"W-Why?" Link asked, coughing.

"We will have to head back to your home village…" Ganondorf replied. Link sat up.

"Of course, I don't like it… What if someone sees you?" Link asked.

"That is the problem…" Ganondorf replied. "I will have to carry you into the village… My horse is gone…" Ganondorf replied.

"I have Epona, but she's not in this area… She's back at Lake Hylia…" Link replied. He sat up more, but slumped over and coughed vigorously. Ganondorf flinched, and tried to comfort Link, but Link held up his hand. "We can try and do that… But you will… Get stared at…" Link said.

"I don't mind… As long as you're alive and safe, it doesn't matter to me…" Ganondorf replied, smiling. Link smiled back and fell into Ganondorf's lap. Ganondorf chuckled and rubbed his head.

-O0O-

To Link's surprise, Ganondorf could still teleport. They were teleported to Lake Hylia, where Epona waited.

"I'll take control…" Ganondorf insisted. Epona reared back when Ganondorf approached. He grabbed the reins and yanked down. Epona settled down. Ganondorf rubbed Epona's snout to calm her down.

"I didn't know you were like this…" Link said.

"I have my ways…" Ganondorf replied. He carefully sat Link up on the saddle and then mounted the horse. Link slumped onto Ganondorf's shoulder. They then rode off to Ordon Village.

-O0O-

Link was right. When they arrived, Ganondorf got many stares. The children were scared to approach him. Only Ilia recognized him. She threw a rock at his head. It hit him, and Ganondorf fell off. Epona reared up, throwing Link off. Ganondorf swiftly got up. He pulled on the reins. He patted the horse's snout. He glared at the girl and picked up Link.

"Are you okay?" Ganondorf asked.

"Y-Yeah. What happened?" Link asked.

"One of the village girls threw a rock at me…" Ganondorf replied.

"Ilia…" Link replied.

"Who?" He asked.

"She's a childhood friend of mine… Let me talk to her…" Link asked. Ilia came running up to Link.

"Link! Why did you bring this guy here?" She asked.

"It's okay… He's on our side…" Link replied.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"If I wasn't, I would've killed him by now…" Ganondorf replied. Ilia slowly backed off. Ganondorf placed Link back on the horse, mounted her, and then rode off to Link's tree house.

**I'll end it there! See ya!**


End file.
